User talk:Fargo84
Archive HomePage add __NoToC__ at the top of the home page to remove the table of contents :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Ok...I see what happened :) Person below didn't sign their post. I will try to see if I can throw something together to improve the hope page for you :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I was looking at the christmas card and this was one of the sites. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Untitled Hi, i had left a qick info bar on the Henschel Hs 129 page and noticed this morning it was gone. I did'nt take it personaly but was wondering what the reasons for that were so I can do it better next time. mackeroni thank you for clearing thatup and sorry for the misunderstanding.I know the information is already there in the article, but I find it usfull to have the information in easy grasp and not to have to search for it. I also apologize for not signing the last letter, I am new to wikipedia and have a limited understanding of it.Mackeroni 02:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) from mackeroni (incase the signature button didnt work) page I am still working on things like color, but you can tell me what you think User:KingFredrick_VI/HomePage The right margin will lower below that add... --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I have mostly fixed all the messed up stuff and you might be able to salvage the voting if you don't edit them but I am very doubtful and I have never dealt with votes before...I can ask my friends if you want --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Alright, I fixed everything and I'm done with it. I also added in a waring about editing it, but it's not for you, it's for anyone who try to add it to their site -_- and fails. http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingFredrick_VI/HomePage you can add it if you want, the polls kepted when I added to my page....--Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} On the news, can you add ; to the check out the newsletter? Other wise, the words are right up against the boarder if you look at the home page. It won't let me edit it, most likely it is on a cursading protection. Helping out If you ever need any help, just leave a message on my talk page :) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Stealing Charts Well, Wikipedia has a chart of all the ships used, do you want me to "paste" it over? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_World_War_II_ships Posting table The table is 160,000 KB, I undid the table but the code is still there. That will slow down the wiki with the page being there. Monoboook Ok, "In theory" this should work. Goto the page MediaWiki:Sidebar and replace the code with this: * Content Navigation ** mainpage|mainpage ** content-url|content ** randompage-url|randompage * Community ** portal-url|portal ** recentchanges-url|recentchanges ** helppage|help ** forum-url|forum ** irc-url | Wikia IRC Channel * Categories ** Weapons_of_WWII|Weapons ** Vehicles_of_World_War_II|Vehicles ** Aircraft_of_WWII|Aircrafts ** Battles_and_Conflicts_of_WWII|Campains ** Militaries|Militaries ** Ships_of_World_War_II|Ships Don't include the code tag and copy it from the edit view so you get the * . --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} If you goto preferences and goto near the bottom and change it to monobook and save it; it's the bar on the left! I don't know why there was an error...did you copy it from the page or click edit and copy it from there? hello soz JAF''1999☛ 14:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I need adminship Can you teach me the policies? And secondly, if I do understand the policys and earn the getting your stripes badge, will you make me an admin? Deal? JAF''1999☛ 15:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can you make me a chat mod? JosephAsherFord chat mod templates What do I have to type to block again? Regards, J Joseph's Templates and Article Dear Fargo84, Thank you for my assignment. I shall try to get it done ASAP, but with the festive season on and I'll have to research it. As the article mentioned is plaguerism, I shall blank it until I do it properly! Secondly, regarding the chat moderator templates, please list what I have to do to block a user from the Chat section. If there is a button to press mabye we could arrange a time for a "mock-runthrough"? Resolved, looked in instructions! Have a lovely Christmas and best wishes for the New Year, Joseph Well Done Dear Fargo84, I thought your achievments were too large to use a well done template. I am congratulating you for astounding work, you just have to look at your badges to see the astounding worthiness. I hope we can have many more years working together, being friends as I hope we are. Merry Christmas, JosephAsherFord 07:46 24/12/2011 A wiki about COD is very limited and also it has little significance in the real world. The WWII wiki has a massive historical impact and so much more to be learned and discovered. I hope that all the WWII team can continue make the wiki even higher it shall be a reference for historians. This day shall come! Happy Holidays, Joseph Joseph's RfA Dear Fargo84, Please could you contact Vapoursnake, asking if I could become an admin, so I can have more tools to help me in my assignments! I could also revert vandalism, now you've taught me a valuable lesson!?? JosephAsherFord Regarding JAF I will get on the wiki tomorrow and grant him adminship. If he misuses it, let me know and it will be revoked imediately. I'll also look into granting you powers to create admins. Sincerely Vapor Snake Ships I am currently researching the ships of WWII as requested! I'll make the categories first and then add the blank articles to them, than add content! Joseph